


Nuestro Aroma

by Ame8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ErenJoven, LeviShota, M/M, ShotaInverso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910
Summary: Ererin es "una" cantante famosa, fanática de No Name. Su mayor sueño es poder hacer un álbum y concierto junto a NN y así poder conocer a su amado L; pero nunca se imagina que este ya conoce su existencia y muere por hacerlo suyo. [Riren Shota, Levi shota X Eren joven/ AU/ Alfa X Omega]
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, riren
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seguimos subiendo fics XDD los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina.

Desde que había empezado su carrera musical, le había tocado travestirse y todo gracias a un festival escolar.

Nunca se imaginó que ayudar a su hermana y amigo con su "banda" lo llevaría a la cima de las idols, y si "las" porque ahora creían que era mujer y agradecía ser omega así, nadie podría molestarlo.

—Ererin, vas a hacer dúo con L de No Name. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa su manager Christa.

El nombrado sonrió, pues ese niño era talentoso para tener 10 años, su voz era atrayente y no podía negarlo, era su fan.

Cuando lo vio entrar, se emocionó, tenía una presencia fuerte y venia rodeado de los miembros de su banda.

—Un placer conocerte somos No Name, mi baterista Mike, guitarrista Hanji y soy Levi – explico el azabache.

—Un placer, ella es Mikasa mi guitarrista, Armin mi baterista y Jean nuestro bajista, soy Ererin.

Vio como de una pequeña parte de las vendas que llevaban en sus ojos, permitían visualizar ese iris gris azulado. Una sonrisa algo picara se posos en sus labios y eso le hizo erizar su piel.

La junta del nuevo álbum se llevó a cabo en el tiempo establecido. Los manager pidieron las firmas de los integrantes y por primera vez Erwin les hablo.

—Ererin, leí su contrato de artista, ¿es verdad que puede entrar en una relación? – pregunto el rubio-

—Así es, por ser omega se me permitió tal efecto, pero agradezco que aun mi alfa no aparezca – dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

—Que interesante.

Él se retiró, pero empezó a hablar con los demás miembros de la banda, preguntaba su condición y se enteró que la única alfa era Mikasa, Armin era omega y Jean era alfa, pero que ya tenía a su omega.

Se dio cuenta que los demás miembros de NN empezaron a entablar conversación y eso lo emociono, pues quería tener un buen ambiente de trabajo.

—Oye idiota, que te traes guardado – cuando escucho esa voz, su cuerpo se tensó, pero empezó a reaccionar ante el joven que estaba cerca de el.

—¿A qué te refieres? No... no estoy ocultando nada – su voz temblaba, pero era por las corrientes eléctricas que el joven le proporcionaba.

Lo vio acercarse y mientras lo hacía, él se alejaba, ese aroma le agradaba y eso lo asustaba, pues nunca había sentido algo parecido.

—Eres una omega bastante interesante, tu cuerpo no parece de mujer – vio los nervios del castaño y eso le gustaba, aunque era joven, había aprendido a mostrar su condición de Alfa y sin negarlo le gustaba intimidar a los demás-

—Espero que podamos trabajar bien en las próximas grabaciones – al terminar de decir eso, se dirigió hacia su hermana y salieron de ahí.

—Te encontré, mi omega – al terminar de decir eso, se lamio los labios con deseo y satisfacción.

*w*

El castaño entro con impaciencia a la casa, Mikasa en todo el viaje le había preguntado que si había tomado sus inhibidores y este dijo como una mentira piadosa que los había olvidado, y así fue regañado todo el trayecto.

Entro a su habitación con desesperación, se sentía caliente y algo incómodo, llevaba años sin sentir atracción por un alfa y él se consideraba bastante fuerte y luchaba contra ese instinto asqueroso que en algunos momentos lo doblegaba.

Pero esto era diferente, sentía el aliento de ese pequeño alfa recorrer su cuerpo, esos ojos grises con toques azules puestos en toda su persona; no podía negar que L de No Name siempre le gusto, su voz era exótica, sus canciones lo llevaban a un mundo donde solo ellos estaban, pero jamás se imaginó que despertaría esa necesidad en él.

Tomo dos pastas de inhibidores y mientras se desmaquillaba y colocaba una sudadera, empezó a sentir el alivio en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios me hizo? – dijo en un susurro y soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

*w*

Al llegar a su casa una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro delataba algo que a su padre Kenny Ackerman lo desconcertaba, él sabía que solo sonreía cuando algo le gustaba y eso podía afirmar que habían sido 2 veces, contando esta.

—¿Qué tal tu día?, ¿Crees poder trabajar con Ererin? – pregunto con ansiedad, pues sabía que el odiaba hacer dúos con idols.

—Claro que sí, es bastante interesante y seria frente al trabajo – afirmo, su padre abrió sus ojos ante la respuesta –

—Me alegra hijo, solo debes tener paciencia por cualquier inconveniente, no puedes maltratar a ....

—Mi omega, claro que no lo hare.

Y se retiró, la expresión de Kenny lo decía todo, su amado hijo un alfa que había desarrollado sus feromonas a una edad prematura, deseado por demasiadas omegas, había encontrado a su destinado y eso lo había emocionado.

Nunca se lo imagino, la primera vez que le mostro a una omega, las palabras fueron –"su aroma es asqueroso, no la quiero, sácala antes de que contamine mi espacio"- fue la primera y última vez que lo intento, no quería ver llorar a nadie más.

Amaba a su hijo, pero tenía una personalidad de mierda, peor que la de él y eso era decir mucho.

*w*

Los días de grabación fueron relativamente tranquilos, Eren estaba contento pues por primera vez pudo ver el rostro de Levi sin sus vendas y no podía negarlo era demasiado lindo. Era grosero con las personas que eran incompetentes, golpeaba a Hanji cuando empezaba a hacer un escándalo o a reírse como él decía como una foca, era un alfa increíble y desde que estaban trabajando en el edificio, las omegas empezaron a soltar sus aromas como si fueran plantas, eso lo estaba desquiciando.

Y el nefasto día tenía que llegar, Mikasa le dijo que debían hablar con No Name sobre su "problemita" cosa que no le agrado, pues gracias a ella es que se empezó a travestirse y cantar.

Los 6 estaban en una sala de conferencia y como siempre Levi, encabezando la mesa, el silencio era perturbador y fue el estúpido caballo quien hablo.

—Tenemos un "problema" – con sus manos hizo el movimiento de comillas, para así restarle importancia – Y como ustedes depositaron su confianza en nosotros, es tiempo de que nosotros lo hagamos, antes de hacer el concierto.

No Name estaba en completa sorpresa, nunca se imaginaron que ese grupo de jóvenes tuvieran algún problema.

—Hablen o perderé mi paciencia – afirmo Levi, con una mirada fría.

Eren sin pensarlo se paró y se retiró, Mikasa les dijo que debían tener un poco de tranquilidad, que cuando regresara podrían explicar todo.

Sus manos caramelo le temblaban mientras se quitaba el vestido estilo lolita rosa con adornos negros y rojos, se colocó un jean negro ajustado al cuerpo, una blusa blanca, ceñida a su torso, se retiró el maquillaje y su peluca, se colocó su amada cadena que se ajustaba al cuello y esta eran dos alas entrelazadas, sus manillas de plata y tomo rumbo hacia la sala de conferencia.

Abrió lentamente, entro y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde antes se encontraba, las miradas de NN se posaban en él y cuando iba a saludar una voz lo dejo en silencio.

—Eren maldito mocoso de mierda, ¿nos has tenido esperando por 20 min solo para esto?

Hanji y Mike lo observaban con asombro y pasaban la mirada de Levi, al castaño y así sucesivamente.

—Puedo explicarlo. Hace años en un festival cultural en el colegio, hicimos una presentación y Christa iba a cantar, pero se enfermó y termine haciéndolo yo, Armin y Mikasa me vistieron y ... y... ¿espera como sabes que me llamo Eren?

La mirada que el pequeño alfa le dio, hizo de nuevo a su cuerpo estremecer, le encantaba esa mirada y podía sentirse pleno cuando lo veía en ese estado de un depredador.

—¿Me crees idiota? Ese día que nos vimos, sabía que te había visto en alguna parte, ese aroma se me hacía familiar, pues no olvidas el aromo de tu omega, al llegar a casa, coloqué los videos de nuestros conciertos y ahí te vi, eres nuestro fan, has ido a varios conciertos y estas siempre en primera fila, así que hacer una búsqueda y encontrarte no fue difícil.

Todos estaban en silencio, las miradas eran de pura incredulidad, ya entendían porque el alfa estaba denominado como un genio en todo. El castaño empezó a ruborizarse y una risa fuerte se hizo presente.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Hanji que, con lágrimas en los ojos, no paraba de reír, esta se puso de pie y fue hasta el castaño y lo abrazo, empezó a repartir besos por todo el rostro.

—Ya entiendo por qué el enanito, sonreía cada vez que te veía jajajaja bueno a mí no me molesta así que vamos con toda al concierto.

Mike se levantó, palmeo su espalda y se fue junto con Hanji, Mikasa y Jean se retiraron pues debían quitarse el maquillaje, solo quedaron Eren y Levi.

El castaño estaba nervios, pues en su cabeza rondaba "no olvidas el aroma de tu omega", no se consideraba alguien digno de un alfa y un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y lo vio caminando sobre la mesa.

Era joven, pero su aroma y sensualidad lo estaban cautivando, si por el fuera le pedía que lo marcara en ese mismo instante, pero su guerrero interno lo reprimía.

—Eres bastante fuerte para ser un omega – esa voz lo estaba seduciendo, quería escucharla más cerca – Seré honesto y te lo diré de inmediato, te deseo más de lo que te imaginas, muero por marcarte y que el mundo sepa que Ererin es mío.

—Levi, te pido el favor de no decir esas cosas, no...

—No te preocupes no lo hare en este instante, te necesito con toda tu fuerza para que este concierto sea un éxito, pero no prometo que salgas ileso después; ni te imaginas lo que me hiciste sentir cuando sentí tu aroma en los conciertos, me moría por bajar, buscarte y comerte al frente de todos.

Vio como el rostro del castaño se enrojecía mas y eso le fascinaba, quería escucharlo gritar su nombre y que le pidiera más.

—Tu sobreprotectora hermana me ha dado el permiso de hacerte mío – sonrió y sin permiso alguno lo tomo del rostro.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas, ambos podían perderse en ellas y encontrar una felicidad que no necesitaba palabras; y así como un ruego unas palabras salieron de esos carnosos labios.

—Bésame – exigió el castaño, vio una media sonrisa y eso lo éxito más.

El azabache estampo sus labios con fuerza y deseo, las bocas hacían una danza y no por saber quién tenía posesión de quien, sino para demostrar todos esos sentimientos que se habían guardado por tanto tiempo, el instinto era fuerte, pero ambos sabían que lo que sentían era mayor.

Levi tocaba ese fuerte cuerpo, levanto la blusa de su omega y empezó a estimular los pezones, el aroma del castaño empezó a inundar el lugar y cuando el aire hizo falta, se separaron lentamente, viendo que solo los unía un pequeño hilo de saliva.

—Levi, esto no es instinto, soy bastante resistente ante él, pero puedo afirmarte que me gustas demasiado – explico el castaño con un rubor mayor-

—Y tú a mi Eren.

Escuchar eso hizo sonreír con más fuerza al mayor.

—Nos vemos en 3 días Eren, no me decepciones en la presentación – dijo mientras salía – y no olvides ir en tu mejor traje, pues ese día serás mío.

Lo vio asentir y salió.

El castaño suspiro como quinceañera enamorada y fue a buscar a su hermana.

*w*

El concierto se realizaría en el teatro más grande de María, el María Dome, las boletas estaban agotadas, pues ni en la imaginación de los fanáticos se hubieran imaginado que No Name y Ererin se presentarían juntos.

El escenario era hermoso, los micrófonos de No Name estaba rodeado de rosas, la batería tenia NN, en una letra cursiva que la hacía detallarse más, desde la posición en la que estaba.

Mientras que los micrófonos de la banda de Ererin, tenía cintas que colgaban desde la parte superior cayendo con delicadeza, de colores azules, rosas y una rosa en la parte superior.

El telón era lo más hermoso que el castaño se había podido imaginar, los nombres estaban entrelazados con rosas sujetas por vendas y cintas, haciendo entender que ambas bandas estaban participando de la mano.

Ver tales cosas lo hicieron sonrojarse, era el escenario más lindo que habían hecho para su grupo y sabía que todo era gracias a Levi.

Amaba lo que habían logrado, el esfuerzo mostraba sus frutos y sin pensarlo se había enamorado de Levi.

Salió con rumbo a los vestuarios ahí se encontraría con los demás y entrarían a la hora indicada.

Al entrar vio a su grupo con sus elegantes trajes tipo lolita, Mikasa estaba con un vestido negro con azul oscuro, un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza y el maquillaje la hacía ver hermosa, más de lo que ya era; Jean estaba de rojo y negro, estilo elegant lolita, se veía como un caballero de la época victoriana y el claro está, le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas, era pomposo y los colores azul marino con rosa, guantes, su peluca y un maquillaje tan sutil que solo servía para que su rostro se viera más suave.

No Name con sus trajes negros y sus vendas en sus rostros, Eren amaba verlos así, su sensualidad crecía y el moría por esa banda.

—¿Están listos para el concierto? – dijo el padre de Eren, él siempre iba a apoyar a sus hijos a los conciertos y así enorgullecerse mas de ellos.

—Si padre, gracias por venir – dijo Mikasa mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba.

—Son mis hijos, los apoyare siempre que pueda – abrazo a Eren – podrían todos juntarse, deseo una foto de este momento tan importante.

Las bandas se juntaron y vieron la gran sonrisa que Grisha ponía al momento de sacar la foto, amaba ver a sus hijos en ese punto tan importante.

Agradeció y salió de la habitación, después los bateristas y guitarristas salieron, ellos aparecerían de primeras y harían una introducción de cada instrumento, haciendo que la audiencia se emocionara.

Se empezó a escuchar el solo de guitarras, Mikasa y Hanji eran unas expertas en ellas, las melodías eran perfectas y al combinarse, notas en su mayor esplendor se fusionaban, generando ovaciones.

Mike y Jean hicieron un excelente trabajo, sonaban más que perfectos fusionar dos estilos en unos minutos hizo enloquecer a los fans y Eren a cada momento que pasaba estaba más nervioso, empezó a mover su pie con insistencia haciendo sonar los tacones.

—Deja de moverte, me molestas idiota – dijo un pequeño alfa con las cejas cada vez más juntas.

—Lo lamento Levi, siempre me pasa, me pongo ansioso y debo moverme – explico, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Sintió esas pequeñas manos en su cintura y se giró para verlo, ese espacio que permitía ver esos ojos filosos, lo debilitaron por completo, y ahí pudo confirmar que él era suyo.

Sujeto sus manos caramelo y las estrecho con ternura, fue hasta la puerta y fue guiado hasta el escenario; al verlos entrar los gritos y ovaciones fueron más potentes, la adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas y las baladas que se cantaron en el momento generaron lágrimas, halagos y sobre todo palabras de amor; cada canción generaba diferentes sentimientos y en el final Levi tomo a Eren y lo beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y el público estallo, se emocionaron y pedían un beso más profundo, pero el alfa se mantuvo en su posición y simplemente agradeció y salió.

*w*

—¿Han visto a Eren? – pregunto Mikasa con angustia en sus ojos – necesito darle las flores que los fans le dejaron, pero no lo encuentro.

—Levi tampoco está, puede que estén juntos – aseguro Hanji con una sonrisa en sus labios – No te preocupes lo cuidara bien.

Y no se había equivocado, cuando Eren salió del escenario, fue "secuestrado" por Levi y llevado a una habitación, que había pedido exclusivamente.

Lo coloco con fuerza en el sillón y se sentó sobre él, veía esas esmeraldas detallarlo y sus impulsos aparecieron, cuando ese aroma dulce se hizo presente.

Sus labios se lanzaron contra los del moreno, era un beso más posesivo que el ultimo que se dieron, lo deseaba más que antes y verlo con ese traje su mente le exigía despojarlo de todo y así lo hizo.

Lentamente empezó a quitar la peluca, la lanzo lejos y empezó a besar con fuerza el cuello del castaño, dejando marcas, retirar el vestido fue más excitante de lo que se imaginó, pues por fin vería ese cuerpo que siempre se ocultaba en trajes hermosos y en jeanes casuales y camisas deportivas.

Cuando por fin lo vio por completo, su entrepierna sentía un dolor palpitante, no le importaba ser menor que su omega, él lo había necesitado desde ese primer concierto y pudo percibir su aroma, que, si era un genio, pura mierda solo despertó su instinto cuando logro percibirlo y se había excitado.

Escucho un pequeño gemido cuando toco el pene de su omega, ya estaba húmedo y se dio cuenta que su omega estaba en celo.

—¡Maldición! – dijo con un dejo de excitación - ¿no tomaste tus inhibidores?

—Lo ... lo hi... hice, pero cuando tu aroma esta tan cerca de mí, mi instinto se despierta y sin mentirte quiero que me marques.

Esas palabras lo descolocaron, el castaño se lo estaba pidiendo; esas hermosas manos empezaron a retirar las vendas, sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, la ropa de igual manera desapareció y ese cuerpo tan perfecto, lo alejo y se posiciono sobre él.

Llevo su boca hasta su pequeño pene y empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza, era increíble estar en esa cavidad y sentir esa presión que el castaño generaba en él.

Vio como el castaño se auto preparaba, la imagen era tan morbosa que, su excitación creció, vio entrar el primer dedo, el segundo y finalmente el tercero, al sacar esos finos dedos, estaban llenos de los fluidos de su omega.

Sin poder resistirse, empujo al castaño y sin permiso lo penetro, el gemido que hizo presencia estaba lleno de placer, satisfacción y de una necesidad que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que tenían.

Empezó a moverse con fuerza, sabía que no alcanzaría a tocar ningún punto de placer del castaño, así que con sus manos comenzó una masturbación en el pene contrario, sus labios empezaron a estimular los pezones contrarios, los mordía con fuerza.

Los gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, su omega estaba en el éxtasis, lo veía en esos ojos.

—Mas, Levi, Ngh, muévete con más fuerza, Dios me estas volviendo loco – exigía el castaño, sujetándose a su alfa.

—Sabes que aún no alcanzare a llegar a tu próstata, pero te marcare – explico con toda la seriedad que poseía.

—Ngh, vente ya, quiero ser tuyo – al terminar de decir eso sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de su alfa, haciéndolo llegar más profundo, pegando más sus cuerpos.

Levi seguí moviéndose con fuerza y al sentir como el ano se contraria alrededor de su erección, no pudo resistir más y junto a su omega se vino.

—Está creciendo más, se siente bien – dijo el castaño mientras se tocaba el vientre.

—No te muevas, estoy anudando, ya mi aroma estará impregnado en ti – tomo con cariño el rostro contrario y lo acerco, lo beso lentamente.

Pasaron unos minutos y Eren acariciaba la espalda de su amante con cariño, hacia pequeños círculos y consentía los cabellos azabaches, lentamente fue sintiendo como la presión que sentía en su vientre desaparecía y como su alfa salía de él.

Sintió un vacío en su interior, pero fue desapareciendo, cuando vio la mirada que su alfa le dedicaba.

—Eren, te amo en todas tus presentaciones, ahora eres mío y cuando sea el momento dame a mis hijos – dijo con seriedad, lentamente coloco una argolla con rosas.

—Si Levi, estaré a tu lado.

El beso fue tierno y el azabache se quedó dormido en el pecho de su omega.

—Te amare siempre, mi querido Levi.


	2. Aroma de celos y amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Sora, espero te guste y esta hecho con muchísimo amor. Gracias por tu amistad, por tu compañía y sobre todo por escucharme.

Levi estaba desesperado, llevaba un mes sin poder ver a Eren y todo ¿porque?, porque el mocoso idiota tenía una gira por Rose, y, por si fuera poco, a él se le había olvidado marcar ese sensual cuello caramelo.

No sentir el aroma del mayor en sus conciertos también ponía a prueba sus deseos, tener 10 años se suponía debía ser fácil, pues a esa edad ningún alfa tenía sus celos, pero él lo tenía y a flor de piel y sus deseos cada día aumentaba; hablaba con él por video llamada cada noche y con solo verlo sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y cuando Eren le lanzaba esos besos, se sentía desfallecer.

Asistió a sus conciertos con el profesionalismo que lo caracterizaba, pero al entrar al camerino empezaba a lanzar todo, sin importarle si rompía algo o llegaba a lastimarse, después de todo sus trajes se encargarían de cubrir sus heridas.

Llego a su casa y prendió la tele, estaba tan cansado que ni ganas tenia de ir a su cuarto, el estudio y la música lo estaban matando físicamente.

—Y aquí tenemos a la famosa Ererin, como invitada especial – dijo el hombre, que lentamente le pasaba un micrófono – Dinos, ¿piensas hacer algún concierto en María al llegar?

—Estaré llegando a María en 2 días y si, esa misma noche tendré un concierto en el club privado Titán, las boletas serán pocas, pero es para que podamos descansar un poco – explico, con una enorme sonrisa y saludando a todo el mundo –

—¿Cuántos conciertos han hecho hasta el momento? – volvió a hablar el joven, acercándose lentamente al artista.

—Aproximadamente 15, ha sido bastante difícil, físicamente estamos agotados...

Levi ardía de furia, ese imbécil estaba muy cerca de su amor y él estaba a kilómetros de distancia, solo podía imaginárselo y disfrutarlo desde una puta pantalla, cuando su cuerpo exigía sentirlo en su totalidad, giro a ver el calendario y se percató que llegaría el 4 de marzo y ese día seria su día libre, una pícara sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, tomo su celular y marco con velocidad.

—Viejo, quiero una entrada al concierto de Ererin – exigió, y solo se escuchó un suspiro.

—Si hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día?, gracias el mío esta una mierda, pero soportable – ironizo su padre – Claro hijo será un placer ayudarte.

—Vamos viejo, es una emergencia – pidió con un fastidio en su voz.

—No cuelgues, dame unos minutos.

Escucho como abandonaba su celular y marcaba por el teléfono fijo, no lograba entender lo que decía, así que fue directo a su habitación, abrió su armario y empezó a buscar un traje adecuado, era lógico que debía vestirse como alguien normal y no como un miembro de NN, pero pensándolo bien su edad podría llegar a ser un problema. Encontró el traje perfecto para la ocasión, así que lo saco y lo dejo en el baño, fue a su mesita de noche y saco un pequeño empaque y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Levi, deberás llegar antes de abrir, te dejaran el balcón principal solo para ti, de ahí al momento de salir, te será fácil encontrar el camerino de Eren – explico Kenny tranquilamente – Recuerda por favor llegar media hora antes.

—Hora de apertura de puertas.

—Seis de la noche, el concierto solo será de dos horas, solo celebridades han confirmado – leyó el papel que le habían enviado.

—Gracias viejo – y su padre casi sufre un infarto, pues su hijo nunca agradecía.

El siguiente día se la paso durmiendo como una foca, estaba tan agotado, que su cuerpo no quiso reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando Eren lo había llamado, con pesadez levanto su celular y ver las llamadas perdidas, pero por todos los dioses de la limpieza, estaba más que jodido.

El desayuno fue magnifico, sándwich de jamos y queso, con un té blanco y galletas con ajonjolí muy crocantes, podía morir de la felicidad, porque al fin comía algo decente y no las porquerías de Hanji, ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer de casi 20 años, no sepa cocinar? Pero eso dejo de importarle cuando su instinto le gritaba que su amado estaba cerca, y eso lo emocionaba más.

Hacia el mediodía, hizo todas sus tareas, debía dejar todo listo para sus clases y así disfrutar del fin de semana en la cama con su sensual castaño; a las cuatro de la tarde empezó a arreglarse, se colocó un traje negro con rayas blancas verticales, la camisa era blanca manga larga, encima un chaleco y se amarro su pañuelo al cuello, unos guantes negros, pues no permitiría que alguna bacteria se dignara a tocarlo, sus zapatos negros brillante y unas gafas de tres piezas, para disimular quien era.

El auto lo llevo hasta el club, la fila se alcanzaba a ver y ahí pudo notar al asqueroso presentador que se había dignado a tocar a Eren, políticos y empresarios de clase alta estaban presentes; las puertas se abrieron y el de inmediato se dirigió a la entrada, ahí lo estaban esperando y como era costumbre lo cubrieron para evitar que los demás empezaran a molestarlo.

El sitio era increíble, en el segundo piso en un balcón que tenía una silla bastante cómoda y lógicamente una botella de té y galletas, ser tan famoso tenía sus méritos, apago el celular y se dispuso a relajarse, esperaría pacientemente la entrada de Ererin y seria el novio más amoroso después.

Los demás empezaron a entrar y se ubicaban en sus sillas, nadie se molestaba a levantar su vista y tratar de enterarse quien estaba en ese sitio, su nariz sintió ese aroma único en su vida y que solo él podía percibir, las luces se apagaron y con una melodía suave empezó el concierto, primero enfocaron a Jean, después a Mikasa y esos bonitos vestidos lolita gotica, posteriormente a Armin y finalmente a Ererin.

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo Eren con ese traje?, sus celos empezaron a hervir -¨Ser amoroso al carajo¨- su instinto le gritaba que bajara y lo tomara al frente de todas esas asquerosas personas que veían el bonito cuerpo de su novio.

Eren llevaba una pequeña falda que tapaba solo un poco sus partes íntimas, un moño en la parte posterior, un top que se ceñía a sus pectorales y se sujetaban con lazos en su espalda, unos largos guantes, dos listones en su cabeza, medias hasta sus muslos, sus zapatos de plataforma todo combinaba perfecto, ese blanco hacia resaltar su piel y sobre todo sus ojos.

Levi movía con insistencia su pierna, veía como esos cerdos querían tocarlo, como los alfas empezaban a tener una asquerosa erección por el castaño; pero no todo era malo, ver la sonrisa que salía de ese fino rostro lo hacían despertar su instinto, esas piernas, el abdomen, su cuello, sus movimientos, solo hacían que el empezara a soltar feromonas de placer, que lógicamente su amor sentiría.

Y así fue, vio como el rostro de Eren empezaba a sonrojarse, como sus movimientos eran más sensuales y se tocaba con más delicadeza su piel descubierta, agradeció dando pequeños saltos y salió corriendo. Levi estaba a punto de explotar, pero esperaría a que todos se fueran para así bajar tranquilamente y hacer suyo de nuevo y en su totalidad al mayor.

Las puertas se abrieron con un fuerte golpe contra las paredes, Levi se levantó rápidamente y ahí vio a Eren, con una mirada que solo delataban el deseo que estaba sintiendo.

—Eres cruel Levi – soltó esas palabras llenas de lujuria.

Levi se percató que estaba más húmedo de lo que él se había imaginado, tomo la mano de Eren, lo jalo y lanzo al mueble. De inmediato mordió el hombro descubierto y a repartir besos, los gemidos de Eren empezaron a salir descontroladamente.

—Pero fuiste tú quien me puso de este modo – hablo, mientras mordía la clavícula – Ese traje me puso más que celoso.

—Ngh... Levi más... dame más... te extrañe tanto – pidió con necesidad.

Las pequeñas manos fueron a la espalda del castaño, desato el top y cuando la prenda desapareció, el menor de inmediato llevo sus labios a los pezones del castaño, empezó a morder y jalar esos botones rosados, Eren curvaba la espalda haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran con más frecuencia, bajo por el vientre y con su lengua empezó a jugar con el ombligo, sus manos cubiertas con sus guantes seguían el trabajo de jugar con los pezones.

—Estas tan guapo Levi – expreso el mayor, mientras que sus manos quitaban hábilmente la ropa del menor – Todo este tiempo te he deseado y para que te emociones más, no he tomado mis inhibidores.

Levi se levantó de inmediato, su mirada se volvió salvaje, arremetió la boca del mayor y sin oponerse, esos labios carnosos lo recibieron, y ambos empezaron a jugar con las lenguas contrarias, las mordían con más fuerza cuando sus deseos empezaron a tomar control de sus razones.

Levi se bajó del regazo del menor y con movimientos de sus manos lo giro, dejando la cabeza de Eren sobre la silla y así fue directo a su nuca y lo mordió con tanta fuerza, que de inmediato sintió como la sangre aparecía, Eren gritaba con más deseo, y al notarlo ya el castaño estaba masturbando su erección, así que, lamiendo la herida, empezó a bajar esa diminuta falda.

—Ngh... haaa... Le...viiii, rápido – pidió el castaño, llevando el cuerpo del menor a su entrada.

—Quiero que lo disfrutes mocoso – hablo tratando de ser un poco racional.

—Soy mayor que tú, así que no soy un mocoso – trato de defenderse – Pero quiero que me mimes.

Esas palabras solo hicieron que Levi perdiera la cordura y de una sola estocada entro en el cuerpo del mayor, las embestidas eran agradables para ambos.

—Para... ser un niño...ngh... de 10, la tienes grande – hablo con dificultad.

—¿Y te gusta?.

—No solo me gusta... mas, ahí dale más fuerte... me encanta.

Levi estaba enloqueciendo y escuchar esas palabras no ayudaban, mordía cada parte que podía, dejaba marcas y con sus manos empezó a masturbar la erección de su amado, sintió como Eren empezaba a mover más rápido sus caderas, así que él le permitiría auto satisfacerse.

Eren tomo sus manos y retiro los guantes, con su cuerpo le dio a entender que lo quería acostado, así que hizo lo que su omega le pedía; sin sacar el miembro, Eren se giró y ahí vio esos ojos que lo encantaban, pero no eran esmeralda, eran dorados, comprendió que el placer ya había tomado posesión de ese hermoso ser.

El castaño coloco sus hermosas manos en su pecho y empezó a generar más fuerza en sus movimientos, su cabeza se iba para atrás, mostrando un cuello lleno de sudor, esos finos dedos acariciaban sus pezones y su ano estaba haciendo magia con su erección, apretaba con tanta fuerza, que se sentía a punto de llegar. El mayor tenía una flexibilidad increíble, pues se encorvaba con tanta facilidad para besarlo, que solo hacía que su interior se contrajera más.

Los besos y caricias por parte de ambos eran demandantes, los sonidos que salían del sitio donde estaban conectados eran fascinantes y los gemidos de Eren y gruñidos de Levi, hacían una sinfonía a sus odios. El azabache, acostó a Eren de medio lado, se subió sobre una de sus hermosas piernas y coloco la otra sobre su hombro, volvió a embestir en esa posición, haciendo que golpeara con más fuerza la próstata del menor.

—Ngh... maldición Levi, estoy por venirme – afirmó, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las manos del menor.

Al escuchar eso, lo recostó y con unos cuantos movimientos mas ambos se vinieron, Levi empezó a anudar en el interior de su amor, los gritos de placer que se empezaron a escuchar, fueron satisfactorios para el menor.

—¿Te duele? – pegunto acariciando el rostro caramelo, no quería parecer insensible antes las sensaciones de Eren.

—No, se siente fantástico – afirmo, acariciando el cabello del azabache – Quiero tener a tus hijos.

Levi solo sonrió y beso ese vientre, que posiblemente podría darle nuevos miembros a su nuevo hogar, los minutos pasaron y cuando por fin pudo salir del menor, lo beso con cariño y acaricio ese cuerpo que tanto amaba y lo excitaba, las caricias ya no tenían lujuria en ellas, solo quería darle mimos a su omega.

—Bienvenido Eren – hablo el menor y beso la frente contraria.

—Estoy en casa, mi amado.

El menor se levantó y empezó a vestirse, Eren con dificultad trataba de colocarse sus pequeñas prendas; sus piernas le temblaban y llegar a su camerino fue más difícil de que pensaron, Levi lo ayudo a cambiarse y cuando estaba sujetándole los tenis, saco una cajita color azul marino de terciopelo y la extendió hacia Eren.

—Quiero que te cases conmigo y así formar nuestro hogar – hablo el menor si titubeos, pero con un leve sonrojo.

Vio como Eren tomaba la caja y lloraba, él se movió para poder abrazarlo, pero los brazos contrarios lo rodearon con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo ahogaría.

—Claro que si quiero – afirmo, dándole besos en el cuello del menor – Quiero hacerte más feliz.

Alejo a su omega y deslizo la argolla en su dedo y el contrario hizo lo mismo posteriormente, la felicidad de Eren se sentía en las feromonas que estaba sacando y Levi las recibía con orgullo; tomados de la mano salieron del club, el carro los estaba esperando, con delicadeza hace entrar a su castaño y el a continuación.

—Llévanos a la casa Ackerman Jeager – pidió el menor.

Eren no entendía a que se refería, lo miro con incertidumbre, el con una sonrisa, le mostro un llavero de Eraran, con una llave. Sin palabras, Eren se lanzó a sus labios, lo beso con ternura y tomo la llave de su casa, que ahora estaría llena del aroma de su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado, Sora lamento que no pueda ser shota normal, pero eso sí que me cuesta trabajo. Espero disfrutaras tu regalo.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara, si les gusto dejen un lindo mensaje
> 
> Ame las ama.


End file.
